Pokegirls: Pure Vanilla
by Socom.Seal
Summary: The story of the kid that wants to be the very best, while trying not to become the main character. A perverted genetic scientist uses a combination of magic and technology to create female super weapons, basing their powers off of a variety of fiction and tying their sanity to their sex drive. That is the world of Pokegirls. Want full R-18 versions of my stories? Links in bio.


Pure Vanilla Chapter 1

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, rays spreading across a slumbering town. In a cozy house, a giggling shadow slipped out of a bedroom, a small disc in their hand.

On the bedside table, a music player ticked, the digital clock reading 6:59. As the clock hit 7, the alarm went off.

"DIIIIICK! I'M A DIIIIIICK! I'M A DIIICK!"

The figure in the bed sat bolt upright, clawing at the device as it continued to scream. "Fucking, sisters, not AGAIN!" It ranted, finally finding the eject button and removing the offending disc. "LEAAAAAA!"

The house remained silent. Grumbling, the boy rolled out of bed and began pulling on his clothes. Finishing, he opened his door and looked around. The house was still, the only light streaming in from a window at the end of the hall. "Don't make me work for this." The boy muttered, glancing around. Not finding what he was looking for he sighed, but closed his eyes and raised his nose. "You know you can't hide from me…" He murmured, stepping carefully through the hallway. "And here you are!" He shouted, throwing a door open and opening his eyes expectantly.

"SURPRISE!" The boy yelped at the sudden chorus of yells, looking around in confusion. The small crowd inside continued clapping, one laughing, wolf-eared face detaching itself and running up to embrace him. "Happy birthday, son."

The boy returned the hug, stepping back to take in his beaming mother. "I… What is this?"

The woman laughed, gesturing around at the assembled people. "You didn't honestly believe we were going to let you head off quietly, did you?"

The boy blushed, glancing around. "I was hoping."

"BRUDEEEE!" The boy bent down at the squeal, grunting as two small forms impacted against his back. "We're sorry!" They chorused.

The boy chuckled, peering back over his shoulder at his grinning sisters. "Which one of you took my morning music?"

The one clinging to his right giggled. "I was really quiet!"

"So it WAS you!" The boy chided. "Lea, you little rascal!"

The girl giggled, the other clambering up his back until she sat on his shoulder. "I got the recording."

"Of course you did." The boy replied drily. "It was your homeroom teacher that helped, wasn't it?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Ms. Daniels was really helpful."

The boy's mom smiled, holding him at arms length. "You're 18 today. Officially all grown up." She sniffed. "My little Daniel, a big strong man."

Daniel embraced her, carefully making sure he didn't shake his sisters off his shoulders. "I've been a big strong Daniel for a while now, mom. Today's just a formality."

Daniel's mom sighed. "You're right. Of course you are." She stepped back, plucking the girls off his shoulders. "But you two, haven't I told you that your big brother is not your personal climbing post?" She began tickling them. "He's not! No no no!"

Daniel grinned as the two squirmed, trying vainly to break away from their mom, and looked around. Nodding at the friends, he picked his way to where his father stood, talking with a neighbor. "Hey dad."

His dad broke off his conversation and turned, a warm smile on his face. "Hey, Dan. Happy birthday."

Daniel returned the smile, grasping his arm in a firm grip. "How much of this was your idea?"

His dad laughed. "None of it. You're headed to the ranch later today, and I was content in letting you rest before that experience. But your mom just wouldn't let it go."

Daniel chuckled. "I'd rather wake up early. Besides, it's not like this is my first time."

His dad shrugged. "True enough. Speaking of, how is that girl?"

Daniel sighed. "Neither of us wanted to break up. But she just lives too far away, once school stopped there was no good way to get together."

His dad nodded. "Are you still in touch?"

Daniel shook his head. "Haven't spoken to her in a month. But I got her dad's number, so hopefully this afternoon I can give them a call. If I'm going to be leaving anyways, then maybe…"

Daniel's father reached over and patted his shoulder. "From what I saw of her she's not one to share. Maybe it's better this way."

Daniel sighed. "Yea, I suppose. When I told her I was going to aim for the championship she got really weird about it."

His dad nodded. "It may have been because you reminded her of the world she's praying she doesn't join. She's been lucky enough for this long, but that luck may not hold forever."

Daniel's face fell. "That was probably it." A few seconds later he looked back up with a smirk. "But hey, her loss, someone else's gain."

His dad laughed, clapping him on the back. "That's the spirit! Now go get some food. No cake, I vetoed that for breakfast, but dig in." He leaned back and grinned. "It's your day."

/

/

/

Daniel adjusted his hat nervously as he walked. It was another beautiful day, sunny, a light breeze, a few white clouds skidding across the sky. But he couldn't shake the pit in his stomach. What if she didn't like him? What if he couldn't find one he liked? What if…

He shook his head to clear it. He'd be fine. He passed the tests at school, not perfectly, but well enough to be one of the handful that had been invited out to tour the ranch. He'd seen who was there, and had even struck up a conversation with a few. They knew him there. Those hadn't been who he was looking for, but surely he'd be able to find someone.

As he approached the main house the door opened, an attendant nodding at him. "Daniel! Good to see you again!"

Daniel stepped inside, pulling off his cap. "Hey. So, am I early?"

The attendant nodded. "The rest of your class should be arriving shortly. You're one of the only ones who live close enough to walk."

Daniel blinked. "Wait, the rest of my class? I thought today was just the local thing."

The attendant shrugged. "Change of plans. The owner wants to push as many out as possible today, so he combined the dates." He smiled at Daniel. "Don't worry, the locals and the top of the class are still allowed the first look."

Daniel gulped nervously. Would she be coming today? He snapped himself out of his daze. "The top of the class is given local priority too?"

The attendant nodded. "Big changes. Locals have basically been granted the same priority, so you'll all be choosing together." He grinned. "You, all your friends, and one more."

Daniel nodded. "Who was it?"

The attendant's smile grew. "There was a late taker on the Tamer test. Scored the only perfect 100 out of the entire class." He nodded at the manager's office. "They're in there right now, talking with the owner."

Daniel swung around as the door opened. "We wish you well on your journey!" He could hear the owner calling.

"Thank you." A girl replied, stepping out and closing the door behind her before turning to the room. She froze. "DANIEL?"

"SARAH?" Daniel replied in an equally surprised voice. "YOU TOOK THE TAMER TEST?"

"Of COURSE I did!" Sarah replied indignantly, staring Daniel down. "I'm not going to just hide away and wait for something to go wrong. I'm going to live my damn life!"

"I… Well… I never said you shouldn't." Daniel replied helplessly. "I just, you never really seemed like, well, like you were interested."

"In what." Sarah replied flatly. "Traveling? Fighting? Or was it that you didn't think I was into girls." She smirked. "News flash, you only saw one little side of me."

Daniel gestured helplessly before giving up. "Fine. I thought I had _seen_ everything that you had to offer, but I guess I was wrong."

Sarah snorted. "You only saw skin deep, lover boy." She nodded at the attendant. "So. Where's the viewing room?"

The attendant chuckled but gestured for them to follow. "It's 5 past when we were supposed to start, so I see no problem in letting the ones who were here on time in."

Daniel carefully fell in behind Sarah, the girl striding forwards confidently. "So, uh, how have you been?"

"Horny." Sarah replied offhandedly, causing Daniel to trip over himself and nearly end up sprawled across the floor. "It's been like, nearly two months. And none of those idiots where I live are worth it."

"Well, worth it glad I was." Daniel worked his jaw for a moment. "I mean, I'm glad I was worth it."

Sarah shook her head. "You're a moron."

The attendant brought them to a small room with glass inset in one wall. "Daniel, you have been here before. Were there any from that group that interested you?"

Daniel shook his head, Sarah piping up. "I haven't been here before."

The attendant nodded. "True, and I will make sure you see the group Daniel already has, but for efficiency we will start with one that is new to both of you."

The two nodded, the attendant turning and buzzing someone. Inside the display room, two doors opened, figures filing out until a group of about 20 pokegirls milled about inside.

The attendant turned to them. "Were there any specific breeds you were looking for?"

Daniel shrugged. "There are, but I don't want to pass over one that I like just because it's a different breed."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless. I'm looking for an Amazon. I don't see any down there, though."

The attendant shook his head. "No, there aren't. Daniel, do you see any you like?"

Daniel sighed. "No, not especially."

"Alright." The attendant spoke into his radio. "The next batch will contain all of the Amazons we have currently." His radio buzzed and he looked down worriedly. "Oh, damnit."

"What?" Daniel asked, turning to look as the door flew open and two forms fell through, scrabbling on the ground.

"That's what." The attendant griped, quickly opening the door and running into the display room.

Daniel and Sarah watched as attendants wrestled the girls apart, standing them up and keeping a firm hand on each. "Feisty."

Daniel nodded. "This isn't the first time they've done this." His nose twitched as a breeze blew through the slightly ajar door. "In fact, they've probably done this every day since they were born."

Sarah glanced at him. "Oh?"

Daniel nodded at the similar looking girls. "They're twins."

Sarah blinked, scrutinizing the two. "Really? How can you be sure?"

Daniel shrugged. "They smell the same." He blushed a little. "And I mean, look at them. They're obviously siblings."

Sarah frowned. "I guess. They do look pretty similar."

Daniel nodded as the rest of the group filed in, all giving the two restrained girls a wide berth. "They're not afraid to get in a scrap."

Sarah had a strange smile on her face as the attendant came back in. "They're the liveliest things out there."

The attendant glanced at her. "Those two? Yea. Always getting in a fight, but they hate to be separated. We learned pretty quickly that the longer they were apart the feistier they'd be."

Sarah's grin grew predatory. "I want one." She turned to Daniel. "You should take the other."

Daniel blinked. "What? Why?"

Sarah cocked her head. "Are they not to your taste?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, they're nice enough, but why?"

"So I can have an excuse to kick your ass whenever I see you." Sarah replied. "A little healthy rivalry won't hurt to keep pushing ourselves."

Daniel nodded slowly. "I see." He considered what she was saying. "So we're over."

Sarah snorted. "We were over the day I decided to do this. I don't share."

Daniel laughed. "You know, I had a feeling that's the way you felt." He turned to the attendant. "I'll take the one on our right."

Sarah smirked. "She was winning. Looking to take a head start?"

"I will take all the help I can get." Daniel muttered. "Because you are scary."

Sarah giggled, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Then I'll take the one on the left!"

The attendant shook his head in bemusement. "Alright. We'll have them balled and delivered to you up front." He watched the two leave before turning back to the display room with a sigh. "Stupid kids are going to level a house when they see each other next."

Emerging back into the lobby, Sarah and Daniel greeted the growing group of their classmates. Two, the other local kids, broke off and greeted Daniel, the three talking for a few minutes until the attendant came out with pokeballs and forms for Sarah and Daniel.

"Just sign your name here, and choose a phone number." The man said, placing two dexes down as well. "Since Daniel is a local, and Sarah aced the Tamer test, you each get a full starter kit for free."

"Nice!" Daniel happily scribbled down a number and handed in the form, receiving a small backpack and his pokegirl in return. He slid it on, adjusting the hip strap so the pokedex hung at an easy angle. "So, what's in here?"

"10 more pokeballs, 2 potions, and a week's rations." The attendant replied. "You'll have to procure your own camping gear, or tough it out. Keep in mind the rations are portioned for a full harem, and not for two. Which means they should last you and your new acquisition about three weeks."

"Nice." Daniel turned and watched Sarah do the same, waiting for her to settle before holding up his dex. "So, if we're going to be pushing each other, want to exchange numbers?"

"Obviously." Sarah pulled up her own, quickly scrolling through some menus. "Bump it."

Daniel blinked. "What?"

"You've never handled one of these before." Sarah sighed. "Alright, look, here's what you do…"

Daniel watched as she nimbly navigated the menus, passing through the phone and contacts until a small logo pulsed on the screen. "So, we just bump and it writes down the numbers?"

"Basically." Sarah tapped the two dexes together, handing his back as a new contact wrote itself in. "And there we go. You should probably put your parents in there as well."

"Oh, yea." Daniel pulled out a folded piece of paper. "They told me to call once I was on my way back. Apparently they have some stuff ready for me."

Sarah chuckled. "They just wanted you out of the house."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "My being in the house doesn't stop them, so I doubt it. Anyways." He looked back at the attendant as the rest of the class filed through. "Any tips? Or warnings?"

The attendant shook his head. "The only thing I can say is good luck. You've chosen quite the feisty pair."

"Thanks." The two exited into the warm sun, letting the door swing back on its own. "So, uh, what now?"

Sarah opened her dex and pulled up the map. "Well, eventually, I'm going to head to Cardiff." She shut the lid and stretched. "However, I was going to swing by home as well, so I'll probably do that first." She eyed Daniel. "And before either of us start traveling, we need to do something."

Daniel blinked. "What?"

"Holy shit you are dense." Sarah muttered. "You just got a new pokegirl. Go tame her."

"Oh. Right." Daniel glanced down at the ball on his belt. "I should probably do that at home."

Sarah snickered. "Don't let me stop you from just whipping it out in the middle of the field."

Daniel made a face. "While I'm sure I could get away with it, I'll pass." He started walking forwards then turned. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, you don't have a center around here." She scratched her head. "Huh. I don't have anywhere to go unless I want to wait for one of the transports back home."

"Well, you could always come back to my place." Daniel said before he could stop himself. "I mean, there's the spare bedroom." _Idiot, she already said we're done! Don't lose her as a friend!_

"Hmm…" Sarah shrugged. "Fair enough. Let's go see what your parents wanted to give you."

They walked down to the town, passing the various streets until they got to Daniel's house. He swung open the door. "Mooom? Dad? I'm home." He scooped up a chip of dip as he passed the still laid out party. "Helloo?"

"Just a second honey." He heard his mom call before she walked into the room. "Sorry, your father and I were just, uh, working."

Daniel's nose twitched. "Mom, Sarah doesn't care and I've seen it before. So the robe doesn't do much but hide your tail."

His mom harrumphed. "Fine, fine." She pulled the robe off to reveal a rope work lattice crisscrossing her body, her tail swinging idly. "Your gift is in your room. Sarah, good to see you again. Will you be needing the spare bedroom?"

Daniel caught Sarah staring and nudged her. "Huhwhat? Yes, sorry."

Daniel's mom smiled seductively. "You like what you see?"

Daniel grabbed Sarah's arm and began dragging her down the hallway. "Thankshavefunbye." He dragged her into the spare bedroom and slammed the door. "Do you _mind_?"

Sarah blinked rapidly, scrubbing at her face. "Who cares? I'm old enough and she didn't mind."

"YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH MY MOTHER!"

"Actually, she was flirting with me." Sarah replied. "So come off you high and mighty perch." She glanced around, settling on the bed. "I'll be fine in here. Don't you have someone you need to do?"

Daniel sighed, but walked out. "Yea. Fine. Try not to become part of the family, alright?"

Sarah snickered as he left.

As Daniel got to his room he looked back. "Mom, what now?"

The Wolf Queen looked embarrassed. "Sorry for flirting with your ex-girlfriend."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'm just embarrassed. Not the end of the world."

She smiled at him. "Thanks honey." Her tail flicked idly. "So, what did you get?"

Daniel sighed. "An Amazon." He glanced back mock severely. "You can meet her after I've had the chance to make sure you can't take her."

His mom grinned. "Should I meet her like this?"

Daniel groaned. "Please don't try to give me weird boners. Knowing a girl I've slept with is having sex with my mother would do that."

His mom giggled, but nodded. "Alright, I'll at least be in my combat outfit."

"That thing is even worse." Daniel grumbled, stepping into his room and swinging the door shut. "Now. What's this big present?"

It wasn't hard to locate, as his bed had been made and was now covered in wrapped packages, including one huge box that took up half the space. Daniel just stared at it. "Why is there a human sized box on my bed?" He muttered. "Mom. Dad. What the heck."

His ears twitched at a slight rustling from inside the box and he turned, covering his human ears to let the two at the top of his head unflatten. He waited for a moment before sighing and laying them back down. "I can hear your breathing. If this was supposed to be a surprise, then you might want to get on with it."

The sounds stopped.

With a shrug, Daniel sat down and started tearing through the wrapping paper. Most of the items were normal, a card, a credit chip, a few basic necessities. It wasn't until he started on the ones closer to the box that things got interesting.

Daniel felt the two identical packages, hefting another. "Huh. Soft." He slowly unwrapped the unique one, groaning at what he found. "Oh good. Clothes."

The outfit he unwrapped was a copy of what he had seen his father wearing, the gaudy coloring and minimal covering identifying it as a battle outfit. Daniel just sighed and tossed the other two aside. "I know what's in those." He muttered. "And I have no intention of ever getting in a Grand Melee. So I don't need this." He continued, chucking the outfit at the wall. "Also? Not you. I hate the way that thing looks."

Shaking his head, he picked up the last two presents. One unwrapped quickly, displaying a note and coupon of some sort. Putting it aside for now, Daniel unwrapped the second, larger package. Inside lay a weathered bandolier, with potions still hanging from two of the hooks. Daniel hefted it, tracing his fingers along familiar markings. "Thanks, dad." He whispered.

He gently laid the bandolier on top of his backpack and turned to the large box. Steeling himself, he grabbed the lid, pulling it off. As he did the sides fell outwards, revealing a naked girl sitting cross-legged. She quickly bowed her head at Daniel. "Master. Happy birthday."

Doing his best to ignore her, Daniel glanced through the items arrayed around her. Two sets of clothing, a pokeball, and a wooden sword sat there, as well as a small assortment of toys. Daniel turned his full attention back to the bowing girl. "So. Who are you?"

The girl trembled slightly. "I am who you want me to be, Master."

Daniel tapped his chin. "Alright. Where did you come from?"

"Mistress Damika bought me for you, Master. I was instructed to wait for you to return home." She shifted slightly. "I am for you."

"Hmph." Daniel picked up the two identical unopened packages. "You know, my folks aren't the type to spring something like this." He glanced back. "I know you."

The girl froze, her bowed head sinking even deeper until she was nearly touching the bed with her forehead. "I am sure Master is just mistaken, I am…"

"Yea, hush." Daniel droned, scratching his head. "There's just something about you that I can't place…" He clapped his hands together. "Ah! I knew I recognized that shirt!" He exclaimed, pointing at one of the outfits that had been laid out next to the pokegirl. "You're Tomo, aren't you?" He blinked when the girl made no response. "Hello?"

The bed muffled the sob, but Daniel could tell she was crying by the slowly spreading tearstain. Sighing, he eased next to her, draping his arm over the distraught girl's shoulders. "You know, people wondered why you had dropped out of school." He started conversationally, wincing as the frequency of the sobs increased. "Ok, sorry, sorry." He waited for her to calm down before continuing. "Would you please tell me what really happened?"

Daniel flinched when Tomo turned, nestling into his chest as tears continued down her cheeks. "You were always the only one who noticed me." She whispered, fighting through hiccups. "Nobody knew I was gone but you, right?"

Daniel tried to pull away, grimacing when his movement only caused Tomo to press herself closer against him. "I'm sure other people noticed." He yelped as Tomo squirmed, shifting her lower body until she was straddling him. "Hey, what are you doing!?"

Tomo looked up at him, her eyes red. "I wanted to approach you after you broke up with Sarah." She muttered, grinding herself up his body. "But then I got sick, and then…" She trailed off, Daniel picking apart the minute changes to her face. "And then… And then-!" The tears returned and she pressed up against him, bawling.

Daniel just awkwardly patted her head as she continued to cry. "Well, if you're here, then you left home." He listened as Tomo's cries got louder, weighing the possible options. "It wasn't voluntary."

Tomo's breath caught and she began coughing, shaking her head. "no."

"You said my mom bought you." He sighed at her nod. "Tomo, I'm so sorry."

"'s not your fault." She mumbled. "I jus wana be with you."

"So you ran to the person who talked to you in school." He shook his head. "You know what? I changed my mind. I don't want to know the full story, because the full story would just make me angry." He carefully placed his hand on her chest, taking care to avoid her breasts as he shoved her off of him. "Put some clothes on."

"But…" Tomo muttered, sluggishly attempting to grab his arm as he drew back. "But I'm… You're supposed to… to claim me."

"Is that really what you want?" He shrugged at her nod. "Then I need you to get off of me, so that I can clear the bed."

"Oh." Tomo blushed and scampered off, standing uneasily in the middle of the floor. "Am I going to be a part of your… Your Harem?"

"I have no problems with it." Daniel replied, carefully stacking the discarded wrappings and gifts. "Mom and dad gave me two extra sets of something, so that's for you and the girl I picked up at the ranch. So there's no reason to say no." He smirked. "I don't mind what you look like, or that would be a reason, but the Tomo I remember took no nonsense." He tsked. "I'm sure that Tomo is hiding somewhere that I'll find sooner or later." He glared at her mock-seriously. "If I don't that might be a reason to get rid of you."

Tomo straightened, rubbing her legs together before sticking her hands on her hips and thrusting her elbows backwards, causing her chest to jut out. "No nonsense Tomo, at your service." She lasted for a second before dropping her gaze. "Sorry, Master."

Daniel reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You'll get there." He motioned to the bed, waiting for her to take a seat. "Now, we're going to do this efficiently." He hefted the pokeball containing the Amazon he had gotten from the ranch. "Besides, it's a good idea to get you used to this kind of thing."

Tomo grabbed his arm before he could activate the release. "D…Daniel?"

Daniel turned to her. "Yes?"

"I… You're the only one who would know who I… Who I was." Tomo whispered. "That's not who I am any longer." She looked up. "I don't want to be that any longer."

Daniel nodded slowly. "I understand." He pried her fingers away, tossing the pokeball a few times. "I still expect the spunk."

A small smile tugged at Tomo's mouth. "Aren't you the one who provides the spunk?"

Daniel laughed, tussling Tomo's hair. "That's what I was looking for." He caught the ball, activating the release. "Let's see how they- Oh shit."

As the girl materialized a veritable shower of items rained to the floor around her, a half-finished sentence escaping from her mouth. "-ting us! I'll-" She cut off as she noticed her surroundings. "Son of a BITCH!"

"Uh, hi." Daniel started. "I see your departure from the ranch was less than…" He trailed off as the half-naked Amazon located the door and lunged towards it. "…calm. Trish, stop her, please?"

The newly renamed Slicer took a moment to realize Daniel was talking to her before grabbing her weapon and diving in the way of the charging Amazon. She barely managed to get her guard up before the enraged girl sent a punch hammering home, blowing Trish backwards where she stood, braced against the door.

"Out of my way." The girl growled, stalking forwards. "I have a… Fight… to…" She froze when Daniel ambled into her view, a small canister in his hand. "…What's that?"

"Paraspray." Daniel remarked, keeping the nozzle pointed towards her. "It was not my idea to take you, but luckily my parents were thorough." He glanced at the now opened supply bag. "We've got restraints too, though I hope those won't be necessary." He turned back to the Amazon. "Now, calmly, why don't you tell me why you're angry?" He gestured at the clothing and other accessories now strewn across the floor. "And why you've got exactly half an outfit on?"

The girl glanced down, quickly readjusting her bra. "None of your business."

"Hm, interesting." Daniel nodded. "Yes, that is definitely an interesting reason."

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" The girl screamed, taking a step forwards before hesitating. "Right. Spray."

Daniel gave her a quick grin and waved the nozzle around. "Yep." He lowered it slightly, gesturing to the bed. "Sit down."

The Amazon eyed him warily. "And if I don't want to?"

Daniel shrugged. "Then you don't get answers and I get a new pokegirl. You're not in a position to argue this." He corrected his aim. "I'd prefer you were at least slightly ok with your new position, but I'm not above forcing the issue." He frowned. "And stop preparing to lunge at me. You're not fast enough, and the floor is starting to protest."

That comment did more than the rest of the speech, the girl seeming to lose her balance as she stumbled. "Wha? How did you know I was…"

At a nod, Trish pushed forwards, driving the unaware girl back to where she fell onto the bed. "I knew because I have good ears." Daniel stepped beside Trish, raising the ears off the top of his head and wiggling them. "Some gifts from my mom."

"Huh." The girl squirmed into a more comfortable position. "Alright. You intrigue me. Say your piece."

Daniel smirked. "Funny. You still think you're in charge." He lowered the nozzle and pulled the trigger, sending a fine spray over the Amazon.

"HEY! What was tha-" She started before her muscles locked up.

Daniel peered closer at the canister. "Cool. The fast-acting stuff." He set it down, waiting for the spray to settle. "Now. Here's what's going to happen." He reached forwards, working the Amazon's panties down her legs. "There are two scenarios. One, you cooperate, we get along great, and nobody feels wronged." He finished and set them aside. "Two, I rape you. You become bonded to me against your will, get pokeballed, conditioned, and come out the other end a willing servant." He picked up a set of restraints and began fastening the Amazon to the bed. "I don't like that scenario. I plan on fighting my way to the League championships, and a brain dead Amazon could easily become a liability. However, it's a scenario I am more than willing to go through with." He glanced at her. "Besides. I could always dump you somewhere." He tested the restraints, smiling when they didn't budge. "Alright. There's that part settled."

"Master, what about…" Trish breathed, stopping when Daniel glanced at her. "…Nothing."

"Hm." Daniel turned back to the bound Amazon. "The spray will wear off pretty quickly. So here's what I was going to say." He gestured at himself. "Hi. My name is Daniel. My friend Sarah chose you and your sister to be our pokegirls. Since the two of us have initiated a friendly rivalry, she thought having each of you go to each of us would be an extra way to foster competition." He spread his arms. "In fact, since I haven't heard anything breaking, I'm pretty sure your sister has already agreed to be Sarah's pokegirl." He smiled. "Yes, I mean your sister is nearby. Considering the ranting you were in the middle of when you came out of that ball, I assume your departure from the ranch was moderately stressful. Hopefully I can help relieve some of that in whichever way you want." He smiled as one of the Amazon's fingers twitched. "The spray is wearing off. Can you talk?"

"Waht… are… yoo?" The Amazon slurred.

Daniel frowned. "Human."

"Fuck… Me." Daniel was surprised to see the conviction in the Amazon's eyes. "Fuck me. And let me fight."

"I'll take that as a 'You don't seem like such a bad guy once I look past my bloodlust.'" Daniel quipped. "Understand something. Since you're agreeing to come with me, you won't see your sister for long periods of time. Every moment you're not with her, what will you be doing?"

The girl grinned. "Working my ass off to make sure I'm stronger than she is."

Daniel chuckled. "We'll get along just fine."

/

/

/

Following his nose, Daniel headed to the kitchen to find his mom searing something on the stove. "Hey, honey!" She remarked cheerfully, swirling the pan. "What, all alone?"

Daniel pulled up a chair next to his father, nodding at him. "They're still at it, but I'm spent."

His dad cocked an eyebrow. "'They'? You attempted the Slicer and your new girl at the same time?"

Daniel nodded. "I tried to make it efficient."

His dad snorted, giving his partner a lopsided grin. "Remember the last time I tried to pull something like that with you?"

Daniel's mom hummed, nodding as old memories came back to her. "If I remember correctly, we didn't leave the pokemon center for about a week while you healed." Daniel blanched at the look on her face as she turned, sliding a steak onto his father's plate. "I'm sure my son only did this because of the circumstances of two new girls in one day."

"Yea, obviously." Daniel corrected hurriedly. "I mean, I haven't even had a chance to really talk to them yet, right?"

His dad chuckled, bopping his partner on the nose as she turned away. "She's just real particular with her 1-on-1 time." He shrugged. "You'll find your own pace."

"Thanks, dad." Daniel muttered. "By the way, mom? Didn't you say you were at least going to be in your battle outfit?"

His mom patted at herself with a frown. "Oh, I did, didn't I?" She shrugged. "Well, I'm always furry, so it's basically the same thing."

"Yea, not quite." Daniel shook his head, turning as a door opened. Sarah stepped through, closely followed by the other Amazon. "Oh, hey Sarah."

Neither Daniel nor his father missed the quick move the Amazon made as they walked in, the girl positioning herself squarely between the two men and her Tamer. "Hey Daniel." Sarah remarked brightly. "I'd like you to meet Jackie."

Daniel nodded to the girl. "A pleasure." He straightened up. "So. You seem quiet enough."

Jackie's gaze darted to Sarah before returning to him. "Thank you, Sir."

"And here you go, Daniel!" His mom remarked brightly as she placed a plate in front of him. "Two more?" She asked cheerfully, beaming at Sarah and Jackie.

"We've actually got to get moving." Sarah replied, fiddling with her pokedex. "I'm going to get a head start while Danny lounges around at home."

"Heyyy." Daniel complained, his steak forgotten. "That's low."

Sarah snickered. "Jackie is very interested in training hard before we run into each other again. By the way, where is yours?"

Daniel gestured back towards his bedroom. "Sleeping it off."

Sarah laughed, but Daniel noticed Jackie's cheeks redden. "What do you know, she's just as slow as you are!" Sarah grinned. "Alright, that's enough. I'll see you around, Daniel."

"Likewise." Daniel watched the two leave, turning back to his mom. "Mom…"

"Already on it." She replied, busily cooking two more meals, three bags sitting on the counter. "I'll prepare your lunch to go."

"Thanks, mom." Daniel sighed, looking around wistfully. "I'll miss this."

"You can come home and visit any time you want." His dad replied. "Send us a call, and I'll have Arania come and get you."

"Aunty Arania?" Daniel made a face. "She's so weird, though."

His dad chuckled. "That may be, but she has also traveled all over Blue." He grinned. "She can take you back and forth in an instant."

"Alright." Daniel pushed back from the counter. "I need to go make sure I'm packed."

"We'll be here!" His mother called after him.

Daniel stepped back into his bedroom, shielding his eyes slightly at the unexpected light from the ceiling fixture. Trish stood posing in front of his mirror, turning around as he came in. "Oh! Master!"

Daniel blinked at what she was wearing. "Trish, where did that come from?"

Trish blushed and pointed to the two packages that had been unopened. One now lay exposed, revealing a crop top and pair of booty shorts. "They had our names on it."

Daniel blinked, turning to the packages. "They did? I didn't see…" He trailed off as he noticed the tag. "'For my son's new Harem.'" He sighed. "I guess they did have your names on them."

Trish posed. "Does it look good?"

Daniel didn't bother looking at the bikini she was wearing, instead beginning to unfasten Lea's restraints. "I know they do because my mom has an outfit that looks exactly the same." He finished undoing her legs and crawled onto the bed to undo her arms. "It's made of highly durable, one-size-fits-all fabric. It's also highly customizable, not just black like it is now." He finished undoing Lea's arms, gesturing at the remaining pieces. "It's designed as a full outfit, but my mom never wears more than the underwear for when she fights."

"Huh." Trish picked at the top. "I was wondering how it fit so well."

"Yea, but the top only covers a set area." Daniel grumbled. "It covers everything now, but the one my mom wears just turns her boobs into barely covered dinner plates."

"I'd be fine with that."

Daniel glanced at the still-naked Lea and shook his head. "I bet you would." He turned back to Trish. "Well, regardless, you should both wear them. I'd much prefer you wore your regular clothes over the top, but it's good, durable clothing that will do for battle in a pinch. And I've seen my mom fight in it. It kept her center of balance completely stationary."

Trish giggled. "You're saying it kept her boobs from swinging about."

Daniel sighed. "Yes."

"Sounds perfect." Lea hopped off the bed and picked up the other package. "So. Where's my sister?"

"Sarah's already left." Daniel replied, fiddling with his backpack. "She and Jackie are probably headed to Sarah's house before continuing on. Luckily for you, her town is on the way to Cardiff."

"Good." Lea ripped the gift open, spilling the clothes onto the bed and picking out the bra and panties. "We're leaving as soon as I get dressed."

Daniel sighed. "Sure. But would it kill you to show a little respect?"

Lea glanced at him. "I won't challenge your authority. But I also won't call you Master."

Daniel nodded. "Fine. But you're at least going to call me Sir."

Lea's face contorted. "Yes, Sir."

"Good girl." Daniel turned away, missing Lea's look as he stuffed the last few supplies into his bag. "My mom made us all lunch that we can take with us. So as soon as you two are packed, I'm good to go." He gestured at the two backpacks that had been packed with each of them. "Put your clothes, accessories, and whatever else in those. You'll be carrying your own weight."

Daniel waited for them to comply, Lea taking slightly longer as she had to gather the mess her release had made. Once they had finished Daniel gave them a cursory look-over, smiling approvingly. Trish had opted for a tight fit but covering t-shirt and shorts, her wooden weapon slung over one shoulder. Lea on the other hand had changed into a heavily revealing outfit, her moderate cleavage straining against the bikini top, but the wrappings she was covering her elbows and hands with showed her intent to him quite well. He waited for her to finish and slip on fingerless gloves before turning. "Alright. Let's get going."

They paraded out, passing the kitchen. "Hey, Daniel!" His dad called. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, right." Daniel hurried over, gathering up the bags and gesturing behind him. "The one with the sword is Trish, and the other one is Lea. She's an Amazon."

"Hm. Pretty short ranged." His father observed. "I don't need to tell you how to fix that, do I?"

Daniel made a face. "No, you don't. But I don't know if I will. I've always liked brawls."

"Daniel." His mom called, a warning in her voice. "What have I always taught you."

Daniel sighed. "While it's good to play to your strengths, covering your weaknesses is just as important."

His mom chuckled. "That's right. Did you know I was the only one out of your father's harem that was primarily melee?"

Daniel blinked. "Even Moira?"

His father nodded. "Even Moira. She may have seemed like a puncher to you when your mom sparred with her, but that's because she respects her enough to do so. She can fly and has many ranged attacks, she just chooses not to use them against Damika."

"Huh." Daniel glanced back at his two pokegirls, waiting patiently for him at the door. "I never knew that."

His dad laughed. "You're just starting. I'm sure you'll get your ass whooped one day because of some weakness you neglected to patch. And that's ok. Losing is the greatest learning experience." He frowned. "As long as you don't lose your life."

Daniel nodded. "I'll be careful."

"That's my boy." His dad ruffled his hair. "Alright, get out of here. But if you ever want to come home, you know how."

Daniel nodded, quickly exiting the house. His dad watched with a smile on his face as the door swung shut behind Trish. "They're all going to push themselves hard."

Damika finished scrubbing the pan and leaned against the counter with a smile. "That girl I rescued seems happy. And the other one had quite the aura about her."

Daniel's dad glanced at her. "A good one?"

Damika giggled. "Oh, yes. She'll be leading the Harem by the end of the week." She grinned. "Two nights of dominance that neither of them will be the Alpha."

Daniel's father blinked in surprise. "You think the Amazon will lead the harem, but not be the Alpha?" He rubbed his chin. "Well, I can see how you mean that. Alright. But I'm going to bet something different." He smirked. "Two nights that the Amazon will be the Alpha by trial of combat, but will be dethroned."

Damika chuckled. "You know, if we're both right…"

The man's face set. "If we're both right we both get fucked. I'm willing to take that risk."

Damika nuzzled him gently. "Somehow I think you enjoy when we both lose."

He just laughed.

/

/

/

Daniel Adams

Age: 18

Tamer: Y

Harem

Trish – Slicer

Lea – Amazon

/

Sarah Evies

Age: 17

Tamer: Y

Harem

Jackie – Amazon


End file.
